Her best friend
by aka-ume
Summary: Akatsuki knew he was Luca's best friend, and there was nothing more. So why didn't he want to receive a day class girl's chocolate before Luca's eyes?


"I know this is a bit late for Valentine, Wild-senpai, but could you please take it?" The girl nervously asked, tightened her grip on the sleeve.

Akatsuki stared blankly at the day class girl for a while before coldly replied: "Sorry, I can't do that."

"It's fine even if you don't eat it, you receiving my chocolate is enough to make me happy. Please, Kain-senpai?" The girl pleaded, eyes full of tears.

Akatsuki shot Luca a sideways glance and then turned away: "Sorry, I must leave. Classes will start soon."

"Hey Akatsuki, that's rude! A gentleman should never upset a girl like that." said Hanabusa, disapprovingly. "I'm terribly sorry about my stupid cousin. Here, let me take it. I assure you he will eat it, so don't you cry. Girls are most beautiful when they smile, don't you think so?"

Mentally sighing, Akatsuki continued walking together with Luca to the classroom. Immediately, she started to criticize Akatsuki: "Though I hate to agree with Hanabusa but seriously, Akatsuki, that's extremely rude! Why …"

"Can't you just drop it, Luca? That's no big deal." Akatsuki sighed.

"It is." His childhood friend protested then sighed silently, eyes suddenly full of sorrow and sympathy "I guess you just never get it. Anyway, boys are clueless. Instead of a brutal rejection, it's better to just let her hope. A happy illusion is far better than the cruel truth, don't you think so?"

"I…" Akatsuki began, though he didn't know exactly what to say. "Luca…"

"Oi, Akatsuki, Luca, wait for me!" Hanabusa gasped "I've got something for you!"

"What?" Akatsuki asked, couldn't help a frown on his face.

"This. Eat it.", the younger boy smiled slyly, crammed the chocolate in Akatsuki's mouth.

"Hey, you…" stuttered Akatsuki.

The boy never got the chance to say what he meant to, since right at that moment, the professor came in: "Good evening, class. What are you three doing here blocking the entrance?"

"It's nothing. Good evening" said Luca and Hanabusa, as they hurried to their seats. Quickly swallowing the chocolate, Akatsuki too mumbled "Good evening" before settling down in his own seat. Feeling rather exhausted, he silently gazed at Luca's back as her eyes locked on Kaname. 'But I do understand how you feel, Luca', he sighed heavily. Just like her, he had always been holding an unrequited love, always been watching his beloved from afar. And just like her, he only hoped to go on living in this illusion. That was one happy illusion in which Akatsuki could be by her side, see her smile and protect her all the time. This relationship was too precious to him; he didn't want to make any further move that might destroy it.

He recalled a memory from the distant past, when they had still been so small, in primary school probably. By an accident, a soda can had slipped out of Akatsuki's fingers and poured all over an older boy's face. He had apologized, but there had been something in his glacial expression that had annoyed the older boy, which had resulted in two hits on Akatsuki's face. And just during the coming of the third one, Luca had jumped in to shield her friend. Painfully, the girl had cried out for the teacher's help, and thanks to that, the fight had been smoothly settled down.

Apparently, Akatsuki could not understand why that small girl had shielded him against a boy much bigger than her. When he had asked, the answer had been quite simple: "You are my best friend, and best friends protect each other, you know?"

But if they were just friends, why didn't he want Luca to see him requite that day class girl's love?

"Oi, Akatsuki? Are you there? I never know you have such deep interest in Macro Economics!" All of a sudden, Hanabusa interrupted Akatsuki's thoughts.

"What? Was class over?" Being pulled out of his thoughts, the older boy was quite bewildered.

"It was, 5 minutes ago! What were you thinking about all the time? You didn't pay any attention!"

Slowly standing up, Akatsuki headed to the hall along with his cousin: "It's nothing. Anyway, you didn't pay any attention either, right?"

"It's 'cause I'm a genius! You normal people shouldn't try to be like me!" said Hanabusa proudly

"Really? Mr. Genius, you forgot your book over there." In joining the two guys, Luca pointed out mockingly.

"Because that's how we geniuses are! We are too busy thinking of great matters that we eventually forget tiny little things!" exclaimed Hanabusa as he went back to get his book.

Waiting in the hall, Akatsuki sighed yet again: "Be quick, you really are annoying."

"I'm not annoying, stupid Akatsuki, I was just…" Hanabusa trailed off, his mouth fell open as he stared fixedly at something behind his classmates' back.

"What?" Akatsuki asked, turned around only to see that day class girl they met earlier standing at the entrance, looking rather irresolute. She had been holding dearly a beautiful blood-red rose.

"Uhm… Good morning, Kain-senpai. Since it seems that you hate sweets, I guess this should be a better choice… so please, can you take it?" She asked shyly, handing out the rose, eyes glued to the ground.

Akatsuki was really confused then. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Luca smile so encouragingly and dazzlingly at him. Like a light flashed across his mind, all of a sudden, everything was just as clear as crystal. He did not care whether she loved him or not, as long as that radiant smile was on her face, he would be happy.

"Yeah, well… I'm sorry about earlier. Anyway, thank you." Akatsuki sighed, received her beautiful gift.

"You're welcome… Good night, senpai." The girl bowed, and then ran away with her cheeks flushed red.

"That's clumsy, Akatsuki. Can't you be any sweeter towards her? Just compliment on the rose, or her hair, or anything! Remember you just broke her heart!" Luca grumbled.

"I don't need this anyway." Akatsuki smiled gently, set the rose on Luca's hair. "But you need it. The rose looks good on you."


End file.
